


The Haunting

by MasochisticTofu



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Possession, Spooky, honestly it's pretty much crack, lame title i know im sorry, no beta we die like men, sayolisa if you squint, sayolisayuki if you squint even harder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasochisticTofu/pseuds/MasochisticTofu
Summary: Lisa is being plagued by migraines and fatigue. Sayo and Yukina think that she just needs more time to rest.They soon find that things aren't as cut and dry as they initially believed.Or,Roselia (sans Lisa) become ghostbusters for a day. They are really bad at it.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo & Imai Lisa, Imai Lisa & Minato Yukina
Comments: 20
Kudos: 18





	1. The Bassist(s)

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place a few weeks after the Roselia event story 'Terrible Horror Night'. While it's debatable if there ever was a ghost in that story, for the purpose of this particular story, there will be.

“Helloooo~? Lisa-nee, are you listening?”

“Oh uh, ya sorry! You were talking about uhm, the boss fight with the 'Tormented Crimson Maiden', right?” Ako merely made a face at Lisa’s response, shaking her head aggressively. “Lisa-nee’s not feeling well again, is she?” The youngest girl placed her hands on her hips, giving Lisa a look that held earnest concern within them.

“That was… three topics ago… Are you sure… you are alright, Imai-san?” Rinko had meekly, though somewhat firmly, voiced her thoughts while she used her fork to toy with the lone french fry on her otherwise empty plate.

“I… I’m fin-” Lisa promptly shut her mouth upon seeing the sharp, hard stare Sayo had on her, deciding to carefully consider the next thing she should say.

“W-Well, I didn’t want you guys to worry but… I guess I’m not exactly feeling the greatest right now ahaha...” She trailed off, opting not to look up from the tabletop.

“Is it the migraines again, Lisa?” The bassist could sense that Yukina too had joined in to shoot her a hardening look, making Lisa softly bite her lip as she remained the center of attention.

“Yeah… but I’m sure it’s nothing! I can still stay an-”

“Imai-san, aren’t you aware that overexertion will only make things worse? Not to mention making everyone even more distressed.” Lisa visibly deflated which earned a sigh from Sayo, adopting a gentler tone when she spoke again.

“None of us are keen to watch you put yourself through such strain. You need to rest.”

“But like I’ve told you guys, I swear I’ve been resting! Sleeping, to a point I’m pretty sure it’s almost twice the amount I normally sleep for! Yet somehow I always wake up feeling even more exhausted than before. I mean, if sleep isn’t doing anything...”

“Stop being stubborn. Do you need us to personally escort you before you actually start listening?” Sayo shook her head, folding her arms at Lisa’s flaccid protests. Lisa had wanted to speak up again, only for Sayo’s raised palm to interrupt before she could.

“That was actually a rhetorical question. Of course we will be accompanying you home.”

Lisa’s pout quickly shifts into a cat-like smirk as she feigns an innocent tone, extending her hands outward towards the guitarist. “Hm, I guess I _am_ really tired. How ‘bout piggybacking me?”

Sayo's face broke out into an all consuming flush, as she hastily shuffled herself out of their booth to retreat. “We are leaving.” She deadpanned, though she had murmured something again that was barely caught as she stalked away from the rest. “Not in front of everyone, Imai-san.”

Lisa only giggled, taking pride that her teasing had managed to evoke such a cute reaction from Sayo. Ako whirled her head between Yukina and Rinko, a mildly confused look on her features, like she was trying to ask the two what was going on. Yukina merely shrugged, a blank look on her face as she mouthed the word ‘flirting’. Rinko, on the other hand, simply looked down at her palms with a second-hand blush staining her cheeks.

Witnessing yet another adorable scene unfolding before her, Lisa let out another chuckle, sliding herself out of her side of the booth. She watched the remaining members of Roselia, the endearing little episode between them still playing out with Ako exclaiming how piggybacking shouldn't be embarassing since her sister does it to Himari all the time, even at night, making Yukina shake her head with a palm on her face as Rinko mumbled 'Ako-chan, no...' under her breath. 

“Alright c’mon, let’s not keep Sayo waiting.”

~

They had gone the way towards Yukina’s and Lisa’s neighbourhood, splitting off somewhere between where the side street and main street had coincided, much to Lisa’s frequently vocalized disapproval, which would be swiftly shut down by Sayo’s single ‘Imai-san’.

“Bye-bye, Yukina-san, Lisa-nee! And make sure to drink lotsa water okay, Lisa-nee! That’s what Onee-chan always makes Ako do when she's not feeling good!” 

“You can perhaps try… playing some soothing piano tracks… or white noise sounds… on your phone… when you are going to sleep. I can… send them to you… if you want. That’s usually… what I do when I can’t… fall asleep well. I hope... you feel better soon… Imai-san.”

“Imai-san, if you continue feeling unwell, do not hesitate to let any of us know. We will surely arrive to your aid. I would advise that you see a doctor soon if this ailment prolongs, and rest assured, I would be happy to tag along should you wish me to do so, as I am sure would be the same for the rest of Roselia.”

And off the trio went, heading back towards their own district, now made further from the route they had chosen to take with Lisa and Yukina.

“I told them not to come with us. It’s already really late and heading all the way back will be longer than usual now.“ Lisa murmured, guilt laced in her words.

“They are just worried about you, Lisa. Wouldn’t you have done the same?” Yukina gave a plain reply, yet it was enough to leave Lisa speechless, a silence soon swallowed the atmosphere between the two, though it hadn't been an uncomfortable one.

“In any case, I agree with what Sayo said. You should see a doctor if these migraines keep getting worse.” Unusually, it was Yukina breaking through the stillness, though the familiar trademark frown had also been present.

“But… I have a shift tomorrow morning an-”

“You shouldn’t keep putting it off like this. How can you be dependable if you’re barely able to move, let alone think?” Another fatal shot, this one even more effective than the last, cracking away at Lisa’s obstinacy.

“I-I… I know. I’m sorry. I promise I’ll see a doctor if it stays bad, alright?” They stood on the path between their houses, Lisa quick to withdraw towards her own, hoping to end this undesirable conversation. Yukina, however, would not be so easily faltered.

“Before or after your shift?” The lack of a response irked her, but she continued.

"I care about you and your health, so please take this more seriously. I don’t like watching you suffer, Lisa.”

Then she heard it, a whisper so soft she had only narrowly caught with the help of her honed hearing. 

“Are you sure that's what you're concerned about, Minato-san?”

“What do you mean, Lisa?”

Lisa spun around, already at her house gate, her eyes lit with confusion along with concern as she glued them on Yukina. “Huh? Did I say something weird?”

“I… It’s nothing, Lisa… Nothing at all…” Yukina left it at that, chalking the strange occurrence to a trick of the worn out mind. She waved her goodbyes to Lisa, mumbling her good nights under her breath. Once in her own room, she watched as Lisa’s light flicked on, the vague outline of the bassist moving about. Yet the lights hadn’t been flicked shut, staying on well into the night, long after Yukina had given in to the pull of her exhausted mind. 

* * *

Yukina had been woken up by the sounds of a guitar reverberating in her vicinity, albeit somewhat muffled. She turned to find the time displayed on her bedside clock. 7.04AM. It seemed the music grew louder with her discovery, and with a clearer, wakeful mind, Yukina realized what she had been hearing was a bass guitar. On top of that, it seemed it was playing a vaguely familiar tune, a nostalgic sounding thing that Yukina couldn’t quite recall with her still somewhat groggy self.

Though she did know, logically speaking, the source of her unexpected alarm. She dragged herself out bed, shuffling towards her curtains, partially letting in the light from the opposite side. It became clear the closer she got, and unquestionable when she slid open the curtains.

Lisa was playing her bass. At 7 in the morning, perhaps even earlier than that. Yukina made out her silhouette, fervently playing her instrument through what sounded like an amp. Had Lisa even owned an amp? Why was she playing in the early hours of the morning? The longer Yukina stood on her balcony staring at Lisa’s shape, the more her head filled with questions and confusion. She had to get her answers.

It was impossible to tell if she had her back towards Yukina, or had been facing her direction. No matter, Yukina told herself. Lisa, by some sixth sense or angelic divination, would always return Yukina’s call of her. She always had anyway.

“Lisa?” Yukina shot her first summons, and if her well trained ears were right, it almost sounded like the playing had gotten louder.

“Lisa!” The music had definitely grown in volume this time around, like a roll of defiant, deafening thunder.

Then it all just, stopped. Yukina turned to find the silhouette looking almost as if it was staring right at her despite the curtains that separated them. Then, the playing began again, though this time it had been slower, softer. And Yukina realized that she recognized this melody.

‘Promise’.

But something sounded off about the playing. It was different. It almost sounded like a taunt of some kind. Somehow, though she hadn’t understood why, it had her skin crawling as she heard the tune, like she was hearing nails on a chalkboard despite every note and every strum being virtually perfect.

The spare key, the thought popping into her mind, serving to jog her memory. She had the spare key to Lisa’s house. 

Something screamed for her not to, yet the stronger part of her insisted that she go. The muffled sounds of Lisa’s bass filled the house as Yukina entered, the only signs of life in the otherwise empty house. She recalled that Lisa had mentioned that her parents’ were on a business trip again, returning only after the weekend. 

Yukina climbed up the stairs cautiously, Lisa’s bass becoming more pronounced at her approach. The door to her room was left barely ajar, a crack of light escaping into the otherwise dim hallway. Yukina swore it had been creaking opening on its own ever so slightly as she grew nearer. 

“Lisa?” She tested her voice, only for it to fail against the incessant booming of the bass from the amp. Formalities put aside, Yukina pushed the door open to be met with Lisa with her back towards the door, going at her bass though she had an eye looking over her shoulder. Right at Yukina, like she had already anticipated her being there.

Then she cracked a smile, abruptly halting her session.

“Ah. I was wondering when you were going to show up. I even went to all the trouble of getting out that dusty old thing you know.” She gave a lazy nod in the direction of the lonely, discoloured amp off to the side, connected to the blaringly red bass guitar that Lisa was now removing from its hanging position against her upper body. Yukina noted that it seemed to have been polished very recently, the way it gleamed proudly, matching the smile on its owner’s lips, a kind the vocalist rarely saw. 

“Finally caught your attention, have I? Which was it, the noise pollution disrupting you, the clearly non-Roselia material being played or perhaps the utter lack of response from your earlier beckoning?”

Pushing past the strange remarks being thrown her way, she fixed her thoughts to her main concern. Still, a few looming question marks hung about in the back of her mind, like how strange it was for Lisa to intentionally ignore her, especially with it feeling largely unwarranted. Or why she was sounding so antagonistic to begin with? “Why have you been practicing since morning, Lisa? Hadn’t you said you wanted to rest? Moreover, don’t you have a shift soon?”

Lisa tapped a finger on her chin, the way she was eyeing her up and down almost made Yukina think that she had wanted to dissect her on the spot. “Interesting. I see that was the reason you came over. Slightly unexpected, given that this is _you_ we are talking about. But maybe I’m slightly… prejudiced for lack of a better word.”

“What are you going on about? Explain yourself, Lisa.” A deep frown had embedded itself unto her features, impatience quick to outweigh concern. Yet it seemed to only amuse Lisa more than anything else.

“Never one to beat around the bush, are we?” She let a single chuckle, the sound dragged out at the end like it had been full of air. “Fine, I’ll offer you this small mercy. Though I’m quite sure you won’t be pleased with what you’re about to hear.”

Yukina simply crossed her arms in response, awaiting whatever Lisa had to say, to which she gave a seemingly knowing smirk before speaking again. 

“You may call me Yurei. And I’ll be taking this body now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently trying to rush this out in what basically amounts to a week on and off so that it doesn't take over my brain cells and also so i can do something for the Hikawa's birthday as well.
> 
> Yurei means ghost in japanese i believe. Yes i know i have zero creativity im sorry.


	2. The Vocalist

“Whatever kind of prank you are trying to play, it’s not funny.” Unsurprisingly, Yukina hadn’t felt the least bit frightened, mostly overtaken by a vague cloud of annoyance than anything. Honestly, she had expected more from Lisa, especially after the events from those couple of weeks back. Why would she seek to make light of something she was previously so terrified of?

“Fair enough. I understand why you’d have your doubts, it’s only logical after all. Perhaps I’d need more evidence to back up my claim?” Immediately after, the door behind her had slammed closed, the chair adjacent to the door dragging itself next to her.

“Please, take a seat.”

Yukina glanced down to the chair, still with a blank expression save for a single quirked eyebrow. She was impressed, though she couldn’t quite comprehend why Lisa would put in so much effort just to prank her. _Is it because she thinks I don’t scare easily? Did she wake up this early just to set this up?_

Regardless, she took a seat and crossed her arms once more. “I still don’t understand why you’re trying to scare me. Much less why you would do so with such convoluted methods. Why are you wasting your time instead of resting?“

Lisa blinked once. Twice. Then her head shot up as she let out a deep chuckle, almost close to sounding like a howl. She covered half her face with her hand attempting to compose herself, though something in that gesture had just slightly unnerved Yukina. Just slightly. 

“How pig-headed. Even presented with something so blatant before your eyes, you would choose to ignore it or to talk it away. Never to question it. Ignorance truly is a bliss, isn’t it.“ The lights had begun to act up slightly, the bulb flicking between varying states of brightness in quick succession. Even the amp was going haywire, creating static and buzzing noises that came in fluctuating volumes, despite the red bass left snug and untouched on its stand. 

“Well, I did always find you a little too stubborn, that’s for damn sure. Though experiencing it firsthand really makes me wonder how she’s been putting up with you for so long. Patience of a saint really.”

“I don’t see how suddenly insulting me like this explains anything. And you keeping up this act is starting to get out of hand.”

“Do you think your dear Lisa could bear to insult you?” The bassist offered a thoughtful gaze, head tilted to the side in a way Yukina couldn’t make out if it had been a taunt or genuine bemusement.

Yukina paused. She looked at Lisa, really looked at her. Her skin seemed paler than it naturally was, gray eyes were just… blank, devoid of light. Then it clicked in her head, the dots connected after her ignorantly self-imposed delay. It all started to make sense, as illogical as it seemed. Yukina had been right, Lisa would _never_ joke about these sorts of things, especially when she would always be the one most affected by it. She had been plagued by migraines and fatigue for the past few days, having mentioned how she felt as if she had even blacked out once or twice. The aura in which she held herself with as of now, imposing and borderline suffocating, something Lisa would never consciously or unconsciously bring about. 

As she contemplated, it slowly became clear that this was the sole possible reason for everything that had been occurring with Lisa as well as everything after. And unease had finally begun creeping in. 

This...thing must have seen the way her golden eyes had become wide with understanding, what with the way her lips curved up into a smug smirk.

“How peculiar that _that_ was what made you acknowledge me. I had always believed you to be rather vain, though maybe more so when it came to this one than others, correct? In any case, now that you’ve caught on to the situation, let’s get down to business shall we?”

“What do you want with Lisa?”

“Well, now that I’ve gotten myself a nice warm body, I was thinking of heading back into the band scene. Especially with a host like this.” Yurei moved as Lisa would, something Yukina had been quick to notice. The way she had made the effort to stroll over to the bass, the subtle swing of her hips from side to side, the same movement pattern Lisa normally had. Almost as if to further taunt Yukina. It made Yukina grit down on her teeth.

She picked up the instrument, looking both like it did and didn't belong in her arms. The imposter made a single strum, to give it a test. Then, she broke out into a riff. It took awhile, but Yukina soon recognized the song. It had been a popular entry in the scene some years back, known for having an exceptionally heavy bass line. Yet here she was, playing it without difficulty, smugly even.

She paused, cutting a verse abruptly and ensuring she had Yukina’s full attention before she spoke up. “This one has talent, though maybe it had been birthed from sheer hard work. Whatever the case, it paid off.”

Yurei moves Lisa’s fingers to play a series of chords in quick succession. “See? Muscle memory is an amazing thing isn't it? It takes more than what I have to pull this off.” Yurei moved the hand up as she flexed and scrunched the digits, as if to admire them.

“Yet, something still perplexes me. This one is, at her best, barely above average when she performs. Why is that, I wonder? As I’ve mentioned, I can't exactly bring my more... physical attributes into this body. All I have are the fundamentals ingrained within me, such as what notes to play, what way to move, how chords and riffs should be played. Though at the end of it, it's _this body_ that has the power to play. A good body, a good host that can play, yet chooses not to. Albeit, unconsciously rather than intentionally.”

“Do you know why? Do you _want_ to know?”

“Or do you _already_ know, Minato Yukina?”

The vocalist could only stare back into those vacant gray eyes, unsure of herself whether she was doing so out of frozen fear or as a reckless challenge. Not waiting for Yukina to make her reply, or not patient enough to let the girl form one, Yurei continued.

“This one holds back, so much so that she had put herself into a box despite longing to be free.”

“I wonder if you know how painful that might be.“ The smile she had on looked practically identical to one of Lisa’s own, the one Yukina sees often, almost as if a part of Lisa had broken through to shed that sort of look.

And it only pissed her off to no end.

(Though she wasn’t sure who, exactly, had she been angry at. Maybe it was all of them. And especially herself.)

”You know nothing of me. Nor do you know the extent of our past. You are in no place to pass judgment, especially not when you’re a thief.” She had spat her words out in a snarl, flaring her nose as she did. 

A look of surprise crossed Lisa’s features, the ghost likely taken aback by the fire she must have seen in those golden eyes. A hint of a smile twitched on her lips as she spoke again. “I don’t deny that I know very little of what sort of past you two might have shared. But I can say for certain that there is a well hidden pain that resonates from deep within her, squirming out through the cracks even if she wishes to keep it locked up tightly. You might want to keep that in mind, for both your sakes.” 

“I already knew that. I don’t need _you_ telling me how I should handle Lisa.“ Yukina hadn’t exactly been sure of it, but her pride would have never allowed her to admit such a fact so openly, especially not to this thief. And not when she had better things to make her statement on. “I’ll accept Lisa however she is, as she had done and continues to do, for me. Regardless of that, she wouldn't be Lisa if she wasn’t wholly herself. Her strengths _and_ her weaknesses. Everything Lisa, and everything I could want from her.”

“So if you’re quite finished sprouting all your nonsense, I’d advise you get out of Lisa’s body. Or else.”

Yukina thought to herself. _Or else what?_ What could she actually do? Without Lisa by her side, did she actually know what to do? Or was she going to be left stumbling in the dark again? She sighed inwardly. The least she could do was act like she knew what she was doing now that Lisa was the person she was facing rather than the person beside her. In a sense at least.

“Well, empty threats don't exactly hold much, do they? Though, I can see you’ve tried your best. I can respect that. And much more, especially with what you’ve said.” 

_Beep._

The crimson wristwatch Lisa had on kept at its relentlessly beeping, not that it annoyed its temporary owner much. “Oh my, looks like I don’t have much time left, do I? While I’d love to stay and chat more, duty calls.”

Yurei moved to take a seat down on Lisa’s bed, giving a few experimental bounces. Then she turned to Yukina, a solemn look on Lisa’s features before letting out a final whisper. “I hope you meant every word you said.”

Before Yukina could unload a million more questions or just one, Yurei flopped the body down onto the bed, doing just a slight bob as it did. The sudden action had startled the vocalist, not helped by what had happened next.

“H-Huh? Yukina...? Ugh, my head’s killing me…” Lisa rose from the position she had just been put in a mere moment ago, eyes half-lidded from perceived sleep, voice thick with drowsiness. 

“Lisa…?”

“Yeah...?”

“Are… are you alright?” Yukina cautiously moved towards her friend, inspecting her features, putting a little too much effort in trying to look at Lisa’s eye.

“Uh… I should be asking you that…? What are you doing in my room?”

While Yukina contemplated the feasibility of Lisa believing her if she told her the truth about her encounter with Yurei, or whether it would even be a good idea to mention any of what had happen at all, it would seem that luck had been on her side, Lisa coming up with her own conclusions well before Yukina had needed to think up so poorly jumbled up excuse.

“Oh my god! It’s ‘cuz my alarm didn’t go off, right?! You’re a total lifesaver, Yukina!” The brunette rushed about the room, going between her nightstand for her comb, her wardrobe for her clothes and off to the washroom in rapid succession. All while Yukina stood in the middle of Lisa’s bedroom, looking utterly dumbfounded.

“Uh-I-” 

“I gotta go like right now, or I’ll be super late and no one will be manning the counter! Can you please help me lock up? I’ll make sure to give you a fresh batch of cookies all to yourself as a thank you!”

“I… Sure. T-Take care, Lisa.”

Lisa shot her a stunning megawatt smile before rushing down the steps, the sounds of the door slamming soon followed. This left Yukina standing alone in an empty house’s silent room.

Where she had been basically talking to her possessed best friend for the past 25 minutes.

The thought of which made a shiver shake down her back as she hurriedly left down the stairs, fumbling to lock the door before venturing back to the safety of her own abode.

Returning to the comfort of her own room, Yukina had been left with much to contemplate. But if there had been one thing that stuck out, it would have been that she had to let the rest of Roselia know. She wasn’t sure if this Yurei would return, or what exactly she wanted from Lisa with all her mismatched signals. Though she knew better than to face this sort of thing on her own. 

She understood the absurdity, yet so did she on its gravity, if the declaration made by the spirit held true. Which meant she hadn’t any time to waste with logic, dialing a familiar number into the telephone with her resolution made. 

“Sayo. It’s Yukina. There is something of importance that I must notify you of. It’s about Lisa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always had the idea in my head that Lisa is actually pretty good at bass despite all her denial of it, especially since she practices a lot based on a few people referencing how her fingers are/were always roughed up. Also this whole thing spawned because I've been looping 'Keep Heart' while trying to edit the next chapter for my other fic. Oops.
> 
> Oh and to anyone wondering what song Lisa/Yurei had started playing to demonstrate Lisa’s ability, in my head I was thinking that it would be ‘the WORLD’ by Nightmare aka the first opening for Death Note lol. I used to love that song and still do, and imo it has a killer bass line. 
> 
> And sorry if the parts talking about music and chords were wrong. I’m not exactly very musically inclined lol but i try my best.
> 
> Next two chapters will be out within like a day or two if my schedule doesn't go to shit.


	3. The Guitarist

Roselia, sans Lisa, had rather promptly found themselves gathered at the usual family restaurant, seated in the usual booth though with a single space empty. It was surprising that the information regarding the incident had been so well-received, how quickly they were to convene because of it. Though perhaps not so much, recalling Ako’s ramblings of the ghost of the crimson-clad bassist and how eager Rinko had been to affirm the existence of a ghost in Lisa’s house those few weeks back. Guess they might have been right.

As for Sayo, she had more practical reasons for believing the words of Yukina. Sayo had viewed herself as a good enough judge of character to know that Yukina wasn’t the sort to believe in these sorts of things, much less joke about them. Though, she might have changed her mind on that first bit, wearing a haunted, glazed over look as she nursed her overly sweetened cup of coffee. Not to mention that it was terribly unlikely that Lisa of all people would want to use the topic of ghosts to pull a prank, as she, for lack of a better word, was an absolute scaredy-cat. 

Sayo sighed into her own coffee cup before taking another sip. Maybe growing up with a twin like hers had made her more open to the improbable and extraordinary. Such as the idea of a ghost possessing her friend to steal her body.

They proceeded to deliberate on the purpose of their meeting in hushed tones. They needed to exorcise the spirit out of Lisa’s body. Ako and Rinko had been somewhat knowledgeable regarding the topic of exorcism and proceeded to enlighten the group on its procedures, though Sayo had an inkling that their knowledge on the subject had been from a certain video game. The basis that they had made was that, since they didn’t know the origin of the ghost they were facing, they would have to adopt more than a single method and work with whatever they could get their hands on. They had also mentioned that the exorcist should be someone of a strong will that could fight against the spirit’s resistance. Sayo volunteered. Yukina has dealt with enough for the day.

With that in mind, they transition into the plan. Yukina suggested that they get it over and done with sooner rather than later, and thought that they should seek Lisa out once she had been home after her shift. Since Lisa’s parents wouldn’t be back until after the weekend, they wouldn’t have to deal with any unwanted attention to this situation. Yukina assumed that the spirit didn’t particularly like her that much, thus proposed the idea that she act as a sort of bait to lure it out. After which, the rest of them would storm the house and conduct the exorcism. That was the best case scenario at least. If the spirit didn’t feel like hijacking Lisa’s body, well, they would just have to wait for it to do so then, since Lisa finding out about it will only make things more complicated than it needs to be.

 _This is starting to sound like the plot to a cheap horror movie._ Sayo thought to herself on the absurdity of it all before she was pulled back into the discussion.

With Yukina assigned as the primary bait and Sayo as the exorcist, Rinko offered to gather the necessary information on exorcism preparation as well as any physical materials required for the proceedings.

Ako had assigned herself to getting the liquid-based items, namely a mixture of salt and water and actual holy water, though she kept her source of the latter to herself (so that likely meant Moca), and had only disclosed how the ‘sacred ale’ might leave a ‘scorching sear’ onto her ‘demonic hide’. 

Thus, they parted ways, Sayo herself opting to spend the next few hours studying the subject of spirits and possession. Rinko had been slightly taken aback when she enquired about it but proceeded to direct her to one of the older public libraries, hidden not far from the frequented downtown area. She had said that it housed a sizable reference portion dedicated to more religious topics, both in a local and non-local context. 

As expected, the library had been practically barren upon arrival, save for a few older folks and the middle-aged, glasses-clad librarian at the front desk. At her request for references of a ‘supernatural nature’, the rather eccentric librarian lit up, eager to lead her further into the even more deserted parts of the facility as she prattled on about yōkai and the like. 

The librarian had brought her to the far end of the place, standing before two particularly ominous looking black shelves that stood at an unusually dark corner. The librarian left her to her devices, taking her leave with a laid-back flick of the wrist and an enthusiastic ‘have fun’.

Sayo sighed, sitting down and leaning back into a creaky old chair with a matching aged wooden table place before it. She could practically hear herself letting out the breath.That was how distinctly quiet it had been.

And quiet was what she really needed right now.

~

She had been in the library for some time now, though the exact measurement of it wasn’t something she had bothered to make herself aware of.

Sprawled across her table were stacks of thick, hardback books of all sizes and a few yellowed manuscripts she had somehow managed to find in the dustier parts of the reference section. She had received a few odd looks from the occasional nosy passers-by with no business heading all the way back there, looking down their noses to spy on her choice of reading material. It must have been rare seeing a high schooler here. Not that she cared much for what others might think of her. She had much more pressing matters to concern herself with, and she hadn’t the time to waste.

In the midst of her concentration, she failed to notice her phone ringing, until a voice from behind her sounded out.

“Hey! Hey, kid!” The librarian had nudged her, causing Sayo to break out her engrossment with a jolt.

“H-huh?””

“Your phone’s been ringing non-stop. Must be pretty urgent.” 

“S-Sorry for the disruption. It won’t happen again.”

“It’s no big deal. Though, you might wanna give whoever that is a ring back. It must be important if they rang that many times.”

Sayo picked up her phone before her eyes widened upon seeing who the missed calls had been from.

“Y-Yeah. You’re right. Thank you, mam.” 

“Don’t mention it. Keep it quiet, okay?” She stalked away, giving Sayo the privacy to attend her business.

Before she could have time to dwell on it, her phone rang out again, leaving Sayo no choice but to pick up.

“Hello?” She tested her voice cautiously.

_“Hey, Sayo. What ya up to?”_

Sayo eyed one of the manuscripts under a stack peeking out at her, remembering its content detailing the nature of demons and their deceitful ways, tending to fool mortals under the guise of being human. Even appearing as those closest to them.

“I’m busy.”

 _“With what exactly? Guitar?”_ The question had been followed by a silence, uncomfortable yet gone in an instance.

 _“Though, I guess it seems a little_ too _quiet to be guitar practice. I would have expected Hina to barge in by now.”_ Sayo felt a cocksure smile on her lips from the words that were spoken, a vaguely cocky air to them. _“So, what_ are _you doing right now?”_

“You know. You do a poor imitation of Imai-san.” She let the veil of decency slide, knowing full well who exactly she had been talking to.

 _“Aww, Sayo? What’s that supposed to mean? Did I do something wrong? You're hurting my feelings you know!”_ Spoken like someone who didn’t actually think she was doing something wrong nor actually having their feelings hurt. The words came out borderline dramatized, as if she was on the verge of tears yet on the brink of breaking out into laughter.

“You are truly bold to continue such a farce.” All she heard was a roll of laughter in response, hard and mocking.

_“Come, come! Don’t be such a spoilsport, Hikawa-san! What fun is there in being so serious? You could at least humor me a little at the start.”_

“And what good would that do exactly?” 

_“Tsk, tsk. At least Minato-san had the decency of demonstrating some manners, or at least the bare minimum of it.”_

“Would you then have the decency to leave Imai-san alone?”

_“Touché. But that’d be kinda boring, wouldn’t it?”_

The accompanying silence had been one seeded with rage, at least on Sayo’s end. She had been gradually seething throughout the conversation, ready to blow her top had she not reminded herself of where she was and what she had been trying to accomplish. Taking a breath to calm herself, she spoke next with confidence.

“How about we meet for a session at CiRCLE?”

_“Oh? Are you proposing a guitar battle? Winner gets to keep Lisa-chan?”_

The ghost’s flippancy towards the situation had been vexing to say the least, but Sayo kept herself from lashing out, biting down hard on her tongue as she did. If playing her game meant getting Lisa back, she would endure it.

_“Well in any case, I was going to ask you out to begin with. Lisa-chan misses you y’know.”_

“Keep your damn mouth shut.” She practically growled into her phone, wrath close to boiling over.

_“Struck a nerve, have I? Now that’s interesting.”_

“5PM, CiRCLE, Studio Room G. Don’t be late.”

 _“Wouldn’t miss it for the w-.”_ And Sayo clicked her phone shut, not wanting to hear anymore from that aggravating thing. Rubbing against her temple, she took a glance at her wristwatch. 2.37PM.

She didn’t have much time, but she could make something work. She didn’t have much of a choice anyway, her impulsiveness having decided her fate for her. 

She’d have to let the rest know there’d be a change of plans.

~

They walked into CiRCLE’s lobby, silent with a strong sense of foreboding filling the atmosphere. Sayo checked the time. 5.11PM. She was late, just as planned. Marina caught them entering, waving as she greeted them.

“Roselia-san, your room is ready. Lisa-chan’s already in there waiting.”

“Good, so she’s already in.” Sayo let out a breath of relief, turning to the rest of her bandmates. They met each others’ eyes before nodding their understanding. Ako took off her backpack and passed it over to Sayo.

“You can do it, Sayo-san! Use your holy shield to expunch the darkness!”

“Ako-chan… it’s ‘expunge’.”

“Yeah, that!”

Yukina, as Sayo had come to find out, had become surprisingly friendly with the temple staff from her time helping out there with Arisa. She held out a thick envelope in Sayo’s direction, her gaze saying ‘take it’. Peeking inside, she found that it had been filled with paper talismans.

“I acquired them from the shrine maidens. Use them well.”

Sayo nodded before turning towards the hallway, the room at the very end looking as if it held dread and peril beyond its door. She felt a hand pull her back by her shoulder before she could move, meeting soft violet eyes. The hand moved to gently open her palm, sliding a slightly weathered-looking rosary into its grasp. 

“It had been… my Grandmother’s. I was never particularly… religious… but I still think… it might be helpful…” Rinko had told her, a severe look that Sayo almost never saw. She took her other hand to brush the pianist’s arm, gripping it slightly.

“Thank you.”

The hallway felt like an endless stretch, seeming to go on and on. Or perhaps it had been anxiety talking, because she managed to reach the door knob. It was freezing cold, so much that she half expected it to not be able to turn. But it did, and she knew there’d be no going back. Yet somehow, the fear washed away, and the feeling of determination overcame her as she swung the door open, meeting the gray, blank eyes of the caricature before her.

It smiled. “You kept me waiting.” 

“Can’t say I feel particularly remorseful.”

“Aww, how crude. Are you sure that’s the right way to treat a maiden like myself?” It had been sitting on one of the chairs, legs crossed, with an elbow placed on its thigh while it leaned its head on its palm, eyeing her with a condescending gaze.

“Maybe you deserve worse.”

“Ouch. Right in the heart.”

“As if you would have one.”

“My, my. How very catty. But I’m sure you didn’t come all the way here with all that junk just to make a few snippy remarks, right?”

Sayo’s eyes widened at her words. _It couldn’t mean-_

“All that silly holy water and divine talismans?” It shot her a smug, knowing smile. “Those won’t work on me.”

“So how ‘bout you relax and we’ll just talk?” A chair dragged itself from the opposite end of the room, its legs hitting her ankles and made Sayo fall onto the seat. Slowly, she was dragged face to face with the thing that had been masquerading as Lisa.

“I’m quite sure Minato-san has told you much about me, but I’d like to formally introduce myself. I’m Yurei.”

“I don’t fucking care.” Sayo tried in vain to move her arms yet they remained glued to her sides, like an invisible force was pinning them down. Yurei wagged her finger at Sayo’s struggle, a look of disapproval as she tutted.

“Language, please. And you’re supposed to be a disciplinary committee member too. How unruly.” The imposter flicked her eyes down to Sayo’s hands, lifting one up as she gave it a closer inspection. Sayo tried to shake her off to no avail, her limbs held in place.

“You have beautiful hands.” She glanced up to meet Sayo’s eyes, though it had been refused when Sayo realized she was able to move her head away. Yurei let out a sigh before she let go, standing up from her seat. She strolled towards an empty guitar stand, one Sayo recognized as the one Lisa would usually place her bass on when they would be in that room for practice.

“You know. You two are alike. Both your fingers are marked by calluses and lined by scars. I doubt that that's the only place where they have made themselves known. Though, one of you seems better at hiding it than the other.” 

Sayo… hadn’t expected her to say something like this. It almost sounded as if she… cared about Lisa. Though the idea of that had been shot to the ground by her next statement.

“Hey hey, what do you think if I kept this body?”

“You wouldn't dare.”

The ghost laughed, much like Lisa's laugh but it sounded darker, less warm. Thus nothing like Lisa's.

“Are you sure I wouldn't? Besides, hadn’t you wanted someone a little more, what's the word, competent? With this body potential and my own skills, I'll make sure your band reaches the top. Isn't that what you wanted?”

“Is that what you still want?”

“Don’t refer to Imai-san as just some _body_ . She’s a _person_ . And she’s our bassist, _Roselia’s_ bassist. There can be no one else, much less whatever caricature you seek to put forth.” Sayo declared with a type of pride in her voice, feeling a nostalgic ghost of a smile. She remembered telling Lisa that, how she was the _bassist of Roselia_ , a title she had earned with her own blood, sweat and tears. A title she deserved. Just like Sayo’s own. And those titles would be what keeps them bonded together even after their names are forgotten by the world.

Yurei contemplated for a bit, eyes still fixed on the bass stand, then she turned and wandered back to where Sayo was seated, leaning down to meet her eye level, a terrible, sardonic thing wide on her lips. 

“Do you need her? Or do you just need her bass?”

Somehow, Sayo found her body again, found the ability to move again. And she instantly shot herself up to pick Yurei up by the collar, glaring with fangs bared. Yet, the fake didn’t even flinch, not even looking the least bit frightened by the action. The same horrible thing plastered over her mouth, all the more to torment Sayo.

“Hey hey, are you sure what you’re about to do is a good idea?” She tilted her head, voice thick with a sense of superiority. Sayo continued to aim her scowl towards the pretender, only to resign and let go, fists still clenched tight. Yurei patted the wrinkles out of Lisa’s work uniform, chuckling as she did.

“What is it that actually got you upset? Was it really because of what I said? Or was it that I had reminded you of the decisions you made and the beliefs you had in the past?”

Gray voids filled her vision, threatening to swallow her up whole. Sayo did not blink nor did she look away. She only dug her truth from deep within herself, to answer with earnest.

“I’m not that person anymore, nor will I ever go back to being that person. Imai-san helped me make that a reality.”

“What if she isn’t here. What if I took this body forever and ran? What then?”

Sayo glared up at her, but humoured the question all the same. “Imai-san helped me out of my darkest times, had a part in paving the way to what my life is now and was integral in the recovery of the relationship between my twin and myself. I owe her much for what she’s done, and I’ll be damn if I let some spirit take her away from this world, from _us_.”

“How do you think you can stop me then, Hikawa Sayo?” Yurei folded her arms, a smile full of zeal and anticipation as she awaited Sayo’s every impassioned word.

“I don’t quite know exactly how yet, but believe me when I say, I’ll find a way. I’ll find hundred, a thousand, a fucking million if I have to. I’ll keep finding ways to get Imai-san back, because this is where she belongs. More than just bass, more than just Roselia. She is first and foremost, Imai Lisa. And this world needs her here.”

Silence. Sayo watched Yurei emotionless expression. Even the mocking, sardonic element to her features she grew familiar with had faded away completely. 

_Beep._

Then the watch let out a single beep, before she glided to the door, hand already at the handle by the time Sayo’s eyes had managed to catch her. 

“Well until then, I guess I’ll be keeping this body for just a little longer.” She pressed down on the handle once. Twice. Thrice. All to no avail.

It seemed that it was Sayo’s turn to let out a triumphant grin.

“Foolish. Did you think I am daft? I said I’d do whatever it takes to bring Imai-san back, didn’t I?. While it isn't much, I had requested this room as it is able to lock from the outside, and I have the rest of Roselia beyond that door to make sure it stays that way. However long it takes, I'll find a way to get rid of you.”

Sayo brandished out the rosary Rinko had given her from her pocket, as well as a paper with a full list of prayers. Not that she would need it, since she already had them down the letter at this point.

“While you did mention that religious talismans and holy water won’t work on you. An exorcism is different isn’t it? And even if that doesn’t work out, I’ve still got more ways than that. I’ll keep going, until I can finally rid Lisa of you.”

At first, Yurei said nothing, the same blank stare from before, only to be further intensified by the blank gray eyes. Then, she let out a roar of laughter, this time much livelier but distinctly not Lisa's own. It was heartier, older sounding. 

“Well played, Hikawa-san. Very well played. You really have changed, haven't you?”

She approached Sayo, a hand extended. She had wanted to flee away from the touch, but something within her told her it was alright. Yurei, with Lisa's hand, had made her way over to pat and ruffle the hair on the top of Sayo's head. She looked at her now, her features on Lisa now seeming much older, her eyes looking like they had taken another shade that weren't Lisa's own natural grays, an unearthly hue of the dusk sky. 

Perhaps her mind was playing tricks on her with all the insanity of the situation.

Beep Beep.

The wristwatch continued to ring out in two-beep patterns, Yurei’s dusk-coloured eyes looked down at it as it went off, the only sound that echoed the otherwise silent room. There was a lopsided smile on her face as she stared at it, with what Sayo could only interpret as a look of acceptance, though she couldn’t quite grasp why. Logically she would assume it was that she would no longer be able to take Lisa’s body for her own, but something told her this wasn’t the case.

“Why?” Was all Sayo could say, her brain going a million miles per hour yet turning up absolutely nothing. Yurei shot her a soft smirk, with a hint of cheekiness.

“There’s a lot of answers to that, too many for me to count or recount to you. But if I were to give you the most fitting one, I guess it’ll have to be that. I just wanted to see your resolve.” As if suddenly drained of all strength, she flimsily pushed Lisa’s body up with support from Sayo’s arm, holding up to make her back straight enough to have their eyes meet, a calm clash of dusk and lime.

“Take care of her, alright? She's much more fragile than she looks.” She gave one last genuine smile, serene and accomplished. Sayo caught a flash of an image, an older woman with raven locks and dusk red eyes, smiling the same smile before it faded away. And the impact of Lisa’s body falling against hers hit her, Sayo just barely catching her and allowing her to lean up against her shoulder.

She soon caught the quiet sounds of Lisa’s snoring, as the brunette proceeded to snuggle her face deeper into the crook of Sayo’s neck, her arms barely hanging on for support and legs ready to fail at any minute. Sayo steadily moved herself and Lisa down onto the chair with the backrest, resigning herself to this fate, knowing full well that it was much better than the alternative she had been dealing with for the past day. 

Sayo would wait for the others to check in of their own volition, allowing her to let Lisa sleep undisturbed for just a little longer, content in watching the stable rise and fall of her slumber. Though, something had caught her attention from the corner of her eye. She flicked her vision towards where her usual guitar stand. Sitting perfectly balanced atop the stand, laid a single white envelope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Wanted to put this out sooner but got called in for work on my off. Fun. Was editing midway too. Oh well. Edits might be kinda shit since i rushed this one.
> 
> I’ll try to get the next one out as soon as possible since i have other stuff i wanna do scheduled. Plus it's short and serves for as an epilogue and an explanation of sorts for Yurei's motivations.


End file.
